Endovascular procedures have become the preferred method of intervention for patients with vascular and cardiovascular disease. These procedures allow lower complications rates and quicker recovery times because instead of making a large incision, only a small puncture, typically through the groin, is required for access. Guidewires, catheters, and interventional devices such as balloons and stents are then threaded through this puncture and guided through different blood vessels to access and treat the patient.
Guidewires are used to direct a catheter to an identified site within a cardiovascular or peripheral vascular system of a patient for the purpose of diagnosis and/or treatment. Catheters are used for administration of fluid, such a saline, contrast, or therapeutic agents, at the identified site. The guidewire is typically placed into a blood vessel of the patient and is directed by a medical practitioner to the identified site of the patient's body. A catheter is then advanced over the guidewire until the functional structure of the catheter is located in proximity of the identified site. Used guidewires or catheters have conventionally been coiled up manually and held down with wet towels on an operating table, thrown into a water basin, or simply placed on the table or floor.